Florence Nightingale
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: Oh dear Smithy, oh dear. Set way back when Smithy was a fresh faced PC, his worst nightmare comes true or does it?


**Florence Nightingale.**

_One shot here, an idea that formed as I watched an Old Episode, This is set way back when, with characters from the past, Nick Klien, Cass Ryland, Gary McCaan, and when Bob Cryer was the 'sarge' and Smithy was a baby faced PC with an attitude! Bit of fun really, please read and review. Contains some sexual reference and the like._

_Thanks!!_

****************

"Your round Smithy!" said Nick, leering drunkenly at Cass as she tottered back from the toilets.

"Nah Mate" he replied "I'm off" Smithy pulled his jacket on.

"Wooo Hooo!" garbled Nick "Smiffys' on a promise!"

"Shut it Klien" Smithy warned

"Gonna get 'is leg over!" Nick crowed to Cass "Lucky git"

"Who is she this time Smithy?" Cass asked him "Some poor unsuspecting girl you've got hooked?"

"Jealous?" Smithy replied to Cass "You had ya chance love, and ya blew it"

"In ya dreams darlin'!" retorted Cass

"Humph!" Smithy swallowed the rest of his pint "You have been!" he winked

Cass laughed and then recognition flashed across her face "It's that nurse innit?" She exclaimed delighted as Smithy coloured "The one from St Hughes ages ago, the one you haven't shut up about ever since, what was it you called her" Cass thought a moment "Oh yeah" she chuckled and paused to make sure she had everyone's attention "Florence Nightingale on speed! And she agreed to go out with you after the grief you gave her? Woman must be mad!"

"Only 'bout me Cass!" Smithy grinned, moving towards the exit "She was being deliberately awkward, 'cos she fancied me, sorted her out though didn't I?"

Cass threw a beer mat at him "You really believe that don'tcha?" she laughed as he grinned and left.

"Didn't ya know that ALL women fancy Smiffy?" said Nick to her cleavage

"I don't" Cass said, lifting Nick's chin before he disappeared down her top, Nick smiled

"Good" he said softly

"Smithy has been seeing her for a while I think" piped up Reg "I saw him pick a nurse up from there a few weeks ago, very pretty she was an Irish red head if memory serves"

"And you never thought to share this information?" exclaimed Garry McCaan "Reg, you are useless at gossip; you know we could have had a few weeks of teasing out of this!"

"I wouldn't advise teasing Smithy" shivered Nick "He don't like it none too muchly"

"What?" laughed Cass "Think Mr Carling and you need to part company about here Nick come on I'll take you home"

"And who can resist that invitation?" Nick grinned as Cass yelped

"Gerroff!" she ordered and leaned closer to him "At least wait until we're outside before you start groping me!"

***********

"Hey babe" said Smithy as she answered the door

"Hiya" she said "You OK?" she asked as he tottered in, trying to hold himself up on the wall as he removed his shoes

"Bit pissed.." he grinned at her finally releasing himself from his shoes and pinning her against the door kissing her neck, one hand under her top, the other heading down the waistband of her trousers "And horny…" he mumbled

She laughed "Ssshh!" she said "The others will hear you" she gestured towards the rooms upstairs of the house she shared with another nurse and a student doctor

Smithy pulled back from her "They'll be hearing you soon enough" he smirked "Sometimes I'm surprised they don't hear you at the hospit-OW!" he chuckled as she cuffed him round the head

"Very sure of yourself aren't ya Mr Smith?" she whispered taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom, reflecting that it was a good job she had the downstairs bedroom, he did have a point.

****************

_Four weeks later and Smithy and Cass are out on patrol._

"God it's quiet" complained Cass

"Don't moan" replied Smithy "Chill out a bit, undo a few buttons….." he smirked

Cass glared at him "Do you ever stop?" she asked "Anyway thought you were hot and heavy with Florence"

"Who's Florence?" he asked

"Ya know, your nurse?" she raised her eyebrows "Irish Red Head, or has she bitten the dust already? Mind you must be a couple of months now, a record for you" she laughed

"True" Smithy reflected quietly "And yeah, we're still 'hot and heavy', although think I might of worn her out, left her with her head down the bog this morning, I don't do puke"

"You are all heart PC Dale Smith, poor woman, hard night?"

Smithy smirked "You could say that" he grinned "Not on the booze though, stomach bug she said, going round at the hospital, she only had it a few weeks ago too"

Cass was about to reply when the radio crackled to life, detailing an incident that they were close to.

"You and your big mouth" Smithy complained as he started the engine.

"What is her name then?" asked Cass "Or do you call her Florence in bed?" picture of innocence

Smithy shot her a look "Katherine, and I call her plenty of things in bed, but no, Florence isn't one of them"

"Too much information!" Cass protested

*********

"You sure you're ok in there?" Smithy worried outside his bathroom door, the door opened and Katherine came out looking dreadful "You look like shi…" he changed tack as he realised he was talking to Katherine and not one of his squaddie mates "poorly" he finished lamely.

"I'm late" she said flatly

"Late for what?" he asked heading towards the sofa.

"You know" she tried to get his attention with her tone "**Late**"

"Yeah, you said, where are you going? Not work? Thought you were off this weekend?" Smithy sounded unconcerned as he fiddled with the DVD player

"Smithy, you Muppet" exasperation in her tone caught his attention "My period is late"

Smithy dropped the DVD he was holding, staring at her as the colour drained from his face "Are you, I mean do you know, are you?"

"I might be, I've been sick too" she said head hung

"Oh crap" he said sitting heavily on the sofa "How?"

"Smithy!" her tone sharp "Don't ask stupid questions, we used protection, you know that as well as I do, Christ, it was you that used it!" the exasperation was back.

"I know but… that's it we used protection, so how….?" He was at a loss for words

"The only thing that is 100% effective is not doing it" she replied head hung again, she was wondering why this was apparently her fault "I bought a test but I didn't want to do it until I'd told you" she said

"How thoughtful" he replied with more than a hint of sarcasm "You'd better get it over with then" he practically ordered

"Don't get sarcy with me Smithy, we were both there, I'm not exactly thrilled at the idea either you know!" she shouted

"Just do the bloody test will ya?" he shouted back "I can't believe this is happening"

"No!" she shouted back, picking up her coat and bag, pulling out her car keys "Your reaction is obvious Dale, so if it's positive, you are gonna spend all night blaming me, and if it's negative then I don't wanna be with you, you bloody pretty boy, what's the matter Smithy? Can't accept the consequences of your actions? You spend all day chasing others to make them face their actions and you can't do it yourself, hypocritical arsehole!" she slammed the door behind her, leaving Smithy feeling like a bus had hit him.

***********

"You are JOKING!" Exclaimed Cass

"Ssssshhh!" Nick looked around the canteen nervously "It's true, told me himself, Smithy the play boy's knocked his girlfriend up!"

Cass laughed "That'll put a cap on him" she chuckled "What's he gonna do?"

"Wants to marry her, has come over all moral, 'no kid of mine will be born out of wedlock'" Nick replied "She won't speak to him though, left a message on his answer machine saying that the test was positive but that he wasn't to contact her, she would tell him when the baby was born"

"Why?" Cass was intrigued "Doesn't she wanna marry him then"

"Think she'd prefer it if he fell off the face of the earth, apparently he gave her a hard time when she told him she might be, so she's told him to get lost, I was in the car the other day when he tried to get her to talk to him, she opened the door, and slammed it again in his face"

"Well, that's Smithy all over ain't it?" she observed "Poor woman"

"He's adamant though and you know what he's like, determined that he'll be involved, said his dad was crap and there's no way he's going to be like that" Nick lowered his voice to imitate Smithy "I'll be there if she likes it or not, stubborn cow" he mimicked

**************

"Ow, ow, ow!" Katherine groaned

"It's ok, Kat, I'm here" Smithy smoothed her hair as she fought with another contraction

"I know you are, your – bloody – fault" she panted

"We've been down this road…." He attempted humour, it did not go down well.

"Shut UP!" she howled, followed by a stream of expletives that made the midwife look up sharply.

"Try to say calm Mrs Smith" cautioned the midwife "The gas and air should help, I'm sorry you are too close to delivery for anything stronger"

"I'm not his WIFE!" she puffed, relaxing slightly as the contraction subsided

"The father though?" the midwife frowned

"Yes" said Smithy calmly "We are not married, but we are together"

"Too right we're not married, you freaked out enough at the baby!" she accused "Never mind a wedding!"

"I did ask you!" he protested "You wouldn't, you just about forced yourself to move in with me, last week, I might add, and as for getting back together, after about a million apologies and some serious crawling, you finally agreed"

"You deserved it!" she yelled "Such a bloody typical man so f…oh not another one!" she yelped

"Yes" he agreed taking her hand and rubbing her back "I did, but ssshh, come on we can argue about that later, OUCH! My hand"

Katherine looked like she might kill him there and then "Your – hand?" she panted "YOUR HAND?" she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her face "If…." huff puff "I wasn't having…." more huffing "your baby…." more puffing "I'd get off this bed and castrate you with a rusty scalpel!" huff puff

"Ok, Katherine, time to push" ordered the midwife

"Come on babe, not long now" Smithy urged, rubbing her back.

"You don't think it's been long enough?" she demanded "Forty sodding six flippin hours I have been in labour!"

"I know come on, sweetheart, this is it, the baby is coming now, push!" Smithy smiled down at her as she braced

Katherine pushed and pushed "I can't" she panted tears falling now "I'm sorry Dale, I can't, help me" she pleaded her big brown eyes appealing to him, tugging straight at his heart.

"You can" he encouraged "You can do it, for me, for our baby" his eyes filling up, he could hide his feelings when she shouted at him, but not when she was like this.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a bitch and you're still here" she whimpered up at him "I know this isn't exactly the right time but I …. Oh GOD" she braced again as another contraction tore through her.

"Ok, Ok, steady now, the head has arrived, rest a minute Katherine" the midwife said

Katherine flopped back into Smithy's arms looking at him "Will you still marry me?" she garbled "I know you don't love me, but I love you and I'm willing to take what I can get if it means that I can be with you, I won't be a bitch to you anymore, I'll be a good wife…" she tailed off as another contraction gripped her but her eyes searched his face.

"Push Katherine!" the midwife urged "Go on, that's it, nearly here!"

Smithy was torn, unable to take his eyes away from his baby coming into the world but knowing that Kat needed an answer.

"Congratulations!" the midwife handed the small bundle onto Kat's stomach "You have a healthy baby boy!" Kat and Smithy gazed in wonder at their son, who gazed back, already with a sprinkling of red hair and his fathers green eyes, just before he let rip with an ear piercing first cry.

******************

_6 months later_

Smithy looked in despair at his son, there was weetabix from one end of the kitchen to the other, all over the baby and all over him.

"Your mum's gonna kill us" he groaned, trying in vain to clear up the highchair, the floor, himself and the baby.

Matthew Patrick Smith glared at his father before throwing his bowl on the floor tipping the remaining weetabix onto the kitchen tiles, and then starting to grizzle.

"Oh Son!" he sighed, extricating the squirming child from the highchair.

He carried him upstairs to the bathroom, and dunked him in the bath, trying to placate him with bath toys and a silly song, Matthew was not amused and cried louder.

"Sssshhh" he pleaded as he struggled to get a nappy on the protesting child "Don't wake your mum!"

"Too late!" Kat said behind him, Smithy cringed, waiting for the fallout, nothing. He picked up the miserable baby and turned round with a sheepish smile "We had breakfast!" he smiled, looking a lot braver than he felt.

"So I see" Kat looked like she may explode at any moment, then she burst out laughing, taking the baby from him.

"Go and get him some milk, he's still tired, I'll get him sorted, then he can go back to bed for a bit" she kissed Smithy "Well don't stand there gawping!" she ordered, Smithy went down to get the milk. On his return, Matthew was in a sleep suit, looking over his mums shoulder, chewing on his fist, grumbling.

"How do you do that so quickly?" he asked amazed

"Practice, and well, do you argue with me?" she grinned

"True" he handed Matthew his bottle when Kat had settled him in his cot, he grabbed it greedily, and turned on his side eyes half closed already.

Smithy put his arms round Kat from behind, nuzzling her neck "Sorry" he mumbled

"What for?" she asked, gazing at her sleeping son with wonder.

"Being useless" he said

"Oh behave!" she scolded "And besides there are some things you are good at…." She turned to face him, resting her head against his with a naughty smile, he pulled her closer, his hands wandering.

"Er, no!" she said pulling away and closing the baby's bedroom door behind her "You can wash that weetabix off first!"

He grabbed her again, rubbing the weetabix off himself onto her, making her laugh "Gerroff!" she protested, pushing him away gently.

"I am your husband!" he commanded "I do have rights you know!"

"Which don't include weetabix!" she said pulling away and heading for their bedroom laughing "Shower!" she pointed towards the bathroom "Then bed!" she pointed towards the bedroom. Smithy grinned "I love you" he said, his face changing from amusement to serious.

"I know" she smiled a proper genuine smile that took his breath away "I love you too, thank you"

"What for?" he raised an eyebrow

"For being a wonderful dad, and for being you, and putting up with a moody cow like me, and for not leaving when I'm such a bitch sometimes" she spoke softly, Smithy hugged her, weetabix forgotten.

"I told you, I love you and you are nice to me sometimes!"

***********


End file.
